


Bitchmas 2016

by itallstartedwithharry



Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Objectification
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itallstartedwithharry/pseuds/itallstartedwithharry
Summary: From the lovely mind of Lilinas comes a set of 24 kinky prompts as a countdown to Christmas.





	1. Bow

**Author's Note:**

> I may have made up some sex toys for this chapter, but that's okay :)

“Deck the Halls with boughs of holly!”

Kurt's voice merged perfectly with the soprano coming through the apartment’s speakers as he unpacked box after box of Christmas decorations. 

“Falalalalala - won't you sing along Blaine?” Kurt asked innocently, turning to the man in the corner as if suddenly remembering he was there. 

A sort of muffled hum was all he got in response, and Kurt clicked his tongue in disapproval. Still swaying with the beat of the carol Kurt gently palmed the cheek of his beautiful, submissive boyfriend. 

Blaine was naked, his eyes still shining with the excitement of surprises to come. By the end of the night Kurt planned to have more than a little desperation in that face. But it was the Christmas season, and he couldn't help but have a little fun. 

Tonight Blaine was to be the ultimate present, though of course every day with Blaine was a gift in itself. “And presents, as we know, are decorated with bows!” He had told him. Currently Blaine was attempting to sing around a ball gag with a bright blue bow protruding from his lips. 

“Wawawawawa” Blaine managed, cheeks already warming with a blush. 

Embarrassment looked so beautiful on him, in Kurt's opinion. But in the spirit of giving he decided to accept the effort. “Very good,” he praised, and Blaine blushed again as Kurt leaned forward and tweaked his bow-adorned collar. Kurt was particularly fond of the small ones around the band, though the larger gold bow in the front brought out his sub’s eyes.

Kurt returned his attention to their mantle. “Alexa, next song.” The system switched to White Christmas, and Kurt hummed along as he arranged candles to his liking. “Blaine. Snow angel.”

His sub immediately switched from his starting “tin soldier” pose to one that resembled a St. Andrew's Cross. Kurt had to applaud himself for creativity; every pose he had prepared with Blaine fit the winter theme. As he passed by his boyfriend Kurt made sure to up the ante, paying attention to Blaine’s chest. He was fitted with a unique set of clamps: rather than dangling weights his nipples were overshadowed by bright purple metal bows, which when turned tightened the grips holding Blaine’s sensitive nubs.

Blaine gave a quick wince when Kurt gave four quick turns to the right and three to the left (he loved leaving him off balance), and Kurt slapped his side in retaliation. After giving the ripple of the bow-tipped clothespins down his abdomen a look of appreciation, Kurt settled on the couch and switched the song.

Blaines eyes widened in horror as the opening notes to Jingle Bells came on. He had been given explicit instructions for this particular carol. 

Kurt allowed his gaze to linger on his boyfriend’s balls. Or, more specifically, his own handiwork. He had painstakingly wound a silky red ribbon around Blaine’s scrotum and between his balls, pulling them down and apart. The finishing touch was the bells dangling from the center of the bow - Blaine’s task when he heard the carol was to provide the song’s namesake until Kurt deemed to switch the music.

“Jingle bells, jingle bells,” Kurt sang with a grin as Blaine jumped up and down, awkwardly trying to shake his crotch in Kurt’s direction. His Dom had made it very clear what would happen if the bells stopped for any period of time.

He waited until the crease in Blaine’s forehead deepened and a little grunt accompanied each bounce before calling out for Alexa to relieve him. Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree started up, and Blaine sagged gratefully. Frowning, Kurt crossed the space between them and grabbed his sub’s dick hard, pulling it toward him. The flesh was entirely encased in green emerald ribbon, the bow snug around the engorged head. 

“I don’t appreciate your lack of discipline,” he hissed. “I’m dressing you up to be my present, and I expect obedience. Am I understood?” He emphasized his words with another harsh tug on Blaine’s dick.

His sub nodded fiercely, a few tears escaping from his eyes.

“Nutcracker,” Kurt snapped.

Clearly desperate to prove himself, Blaine immediately presented his best  passé , complete with arms out in a circle in front of him.

Kurt circled his sub slowly, inspecting his property. “Clench those cheeks, you know it will help your balance.” 

Blaine responded, his body tightening around the metallic bow butt plug shining between his cheeks. 

“Good boy.” Kurt leaned in from behind his sub. “You’re going to stay in this pose until I tell you otherwise. And every fall will earn you more spankings tonight. Understood?”

“Es ir,” Blaine managed, and only moaned when Kurt reached around and gave each nipple two more turns. 

It took three and a half more songs before the mantle was arranged with holly the way Kurt preferred. Blaine had fallen or fumbled quite a bit, much to Kurt’s excitement. Relaxing onto the couch, he pulled out a candy cane cane - pun very much intended - and swung it casually in front of him. He didn’t have to look up to know Blaine’s gaze followed the cane even as he focused on his balance. 

As Feliz Navidad faded away, familiar notes started up again.

“Huh,” Kurt mused with a smirk, “I wonder how many times this is on the playlist...that’s odd.”

Blaine took a breath and began to jump.

“Jingle bells, jingle bells…”


	2. Icicle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems I have a fun time making up toys :) And folks, always do your research before engaging in any kind of temperature play, especially with genitals!

Blaine tried desperately to focus on each breath, on each shaky exhale and quick inhale, as he fought against the need to orgasm. He was sitting on one of their wooden kitchen chairs, legs spread and arms clasped around the chair’s back, with his dick straining for each and every touch Blaine’s Dom deemed to give.

“What would you say, boy?” Kurt paused his hand’s hurried stroking and rubbed his thumb into the fresh precome on Blaine’s cockhead. “How desperate are you to come right now?”

Blaine swallowed loudly and let out a choked-off moan as Kurt tightened his grip just past the point of too much and slowly stroked him from root to tip.

“Fuu- oh Sir please Sir I want to come so badly.”

Kurt began to move his hand as fast as possible, and it took all of Blaine’s focus to keep his ass on the chair. 

“Consider me unimpressed. I’ve heard more convincing pleas from a child.” The hand not jacking Blaine off to within an inch of his life came up to squeeze and massage his balls, once again pressing hard enough so pain warred with the pleasure. “Don’t you dare come.”

“Ah-ah-ah-ah oh god Sir please Sir pleasepleaseplease!”

Unfortunately for Blaine his Dom switched to the perfect speed, one they both knew would bring him even closer to the edge of exploding. The sub squeezed his face and gasped toward the ceiling, jaw clenched with the effort of holding back. It was moments like these when he was filled with an incredible exhilaration unlike anything else in his life. Combined with the rush of fear at the possibility of disobeying his Dom, Blaine never felt more alive than at Kurt’s mercy.

“I’m going to come! I’m coming!”

But Kurt snatched his hand away just in time, and Blaine felt as though invisible strings jerked his hips up over and over into nothingness. His cock weeped a small glob of cloudy liquid, and his eyes leaked more than a few tears. He was left shaking in the chair, hands sweaty where they grasped the rungs of the chair back and shoulders tight with stress. And yet he smiled, because he hadn’t disobeyed. Kurt scoffed though, wiping the smile from Blaine’s face as he bowed his head.

“Do you really think you deserve to come, boy?”

Another tear ran down Blaine’s cheek, as tended to happen whenever he was asked this question. 

“No Sir,” he whispered, shaking his head. In that moment he believed those words, yet felt secure in the knowledge that Kurt would tell him when he deserved both reward and punishment. The hope of earning that reward was what held him aloft. 

“My darling boy,” Kurt murmured, and the thumb wiping Blaine’s cheek felt like the touch of an angel. “You’re trying so very hard for me, I can tell.” 

“Thank you Sir,” Blaine breathed, pressing into his hand.

“Just for that I think I might actually let you come tonight.”

Blaine’s eyes shot open in hope; it had been too long since he had last earned that reward. 

Kurt’s smirk should have been a warning. “I’ll even grab a fleshlight for you, how does that sound?”

“Thank you Sir!” Blaine enthused, but stopped when Kurt re-entered the room holding…”An icicle, Sir?”

The cylindrical toy was indeed shaped like an icicle, and judging by the vapor coming off it, it was as cold as one. 

“You have until I decide your time is up,” his Dom challenged. “No touching your dick other than putting it into the toy. If you can come from fucking the icicle, it’s allowed. Begin.”

Without wasting any time asking questions Blaine grabbed the fleshlight from his Dom and winced at how cold it felt just on his hands. Nervously he gently took hold of his sensitive, rock-hard dick and guided the tip towards the small opening. And cried out.

Pushing his full dick into what felt exactly like a tight ice pack was excruciating. Blaine had to pause more than once to dig his nails into the palm of his hand, otherwise he would have abandoned the challenge all together. The needle-like shock of the ice shot through his entire body, and only worsened when he attempted small thrusts. 

Kurt smiled openly at his sub’s predicament, even laughing to himself when Blaine had shrunk enough to slip out of the toy entirely.

“Having trouble there, boy?” He chuckled as Blaine shook his head both in answer to the question and as a result of the cold and embarrassment. “How about you try and speed up your thrusts, try to get that little guy interested again?”

With a sob Blaine obeyed, pushing again and again. He kept falling out of the icicle fleshlight, much to Kurt’s delight and his humiliation. His cock didn’t even feel like a part of him, just a source of sharp pain fading to a dull numbness. When Kurt finally took away the toy Blaine was crying again, cheek turning to the side as his Dom gave his numb, flaccid cock a few experimental wiggles and taps. They both loved when Kurt mocked his soft dick, though for Blaine it was a twisted love he couldn’t have explained if he tried. He yelped when Kurt gave his dick a hard squeeze to recapture his attention.

“That’s too bad boy, maybe next time you’ll be able to come for me. But now it’s my turn. On your knees.”

There was always another chance, and Blaine nodded eagerly as he sank to the floor. He would always strive to try harder for Kurt. And for now, he would float in the joy that always came with serving Kurt exactly the way he wanted.


	3. Hooked

Blaine eyed the hooks in the ceiling with trepidation as his Dom massaged his shoulders in preparation. They weren’t prepared for full-on suspension bondage just yet, but this would be their next step towards that goal. Each hook was carefully set up to hold Blaine’s body in the exact position demanded by Kurt for as long as he wanted.

“Color?” Kurt murmured into his ear.

“Green,” was his immediate answer. Blaine had been looking forward to this scene for days.

Painstakingly and with every attention to detail, Kurt secured Blaine’s cuffs and collar to strong rope and then to the hooks. At last, Kurt nodded to himself and stepped back to admire his work.

Blaine’s arms were straining out and upwards, and he breathed into the ache he could already feel beginning in his shoulders and biceps. And this was all while standing on his toes; this pose would become far more painful when his legs gave out.

“My beautiful, beautiful boy.” Kurt leaned in for a deep kiss, rubbing Blaine’s nipples to make him moan.

Blaine tried to deepen the kiss but yelped when his collar stopped the movement. Whining, he readjusted his position.

“You’re hooked, my love,” his Dom smiled, and settled back in a chair to watch.

From the beginning Blaine knew this scene would be different than their usual fare. Typically he was in an active serving role or a passive receiver of Kurt’s actions. But for today Kurt had been clear; he simply wanted to watch. And it was Blaine’s job to just be. The beginning was easy; he was familiar with the internal battle between rejecting or embracing pain and discomfort. He was motivated by the determination to be as perfect a sub as he could.

Then came the anticipation. He had been holding the pose for a while, and was looking forward to when Kurt would begin the torture he was sure was coming. There were no clocks in sight, likely on purpose, but surely it had been long enough. But nothing happened. Kurt seemed perfectly content to sit back and let his eyes roam over his submissive. He got on his phone occasionally, sometimes spending minutes at a time without glancing at Blaine at all.

Now Blaine became frustrated, testing the strength of the hooks and the rope. Both held firm and gave little yield for movement. He grumbled and groaned, letting his heels dip occasionally to test his own limits. Kurt yawned, sinking deeper into his chair as he watched his submissive struggle with a passive expression.

“Sir,” Blaine tried.

“Color?” Kurt’s response was immediate.

“Green,” he reassured his Dom, but-”

As soon as the color left his lips Kurt ignored him, pulling up his phone again.

Blaine growled, and in his frustration slipped out of position. He gasped at the sharper pain and quickly righted himself. But Kurt still hadn’t moved, hadn’t even reacted! A single tear slipped down Blaine’s cheek without him even understanding why, and it seemed to break the dam of his emotions. He began to cry in earnest, each sob accompanied by an additional strain on his muscles. He couldn’t hold the pose any more. He wanted to but he couldn’t and he just wanted to obey and be good-

And he floated. He cried and he moaned through the pain and he floated. For how long he couldn’t say. The world was fuzzy and safe and he was floating…

Suddenly he realized his arms were no longer pulling on those damn hooks. His cuffs and collar were gone, and he was in the strong arms of his Dom. Kurt placed him in their bed, and Blaine sighed as freshly cleaned sheets were pulled over him.

“You did so well Blaine,” Kurt murmured. “I’m so proud of you. Drink up, love.”

Blaine sipped at the juice box, drinking in the sweet drink just as much as his Dom’s praise.

“You’re such a good boy.” Kurt put away the drink and slid into bed alongside Blaine, much to his delight. “You can rest now, I’ve got you love.”

Smiling, Blaine let himself drift off, safe in the arms of his Dom.


	4. Bough

Christmas shopping was a crucial tradition for the holiday season, one both Kurt and Blaine treasured a great deal. Buying gifts for loved ones and teasing each other over their own upcoming surprises went hand in hand with singing caroles. And ever since Kurt and Blaine had begun their new dynamic, they had an additional Christmas shopping tradition to enjoy. 

They entered their favorite toy store together, Blaine following a step behind his Dom. He was still coming to terms with his feelings about wearing his collar outside the house. It had been Blaine’s suggestion to begin with, and he definitely was glad for the friends they had made in the local BDSM community, but it was still a big step.

The owner of the store, a woman in her early thirties with a bright smile and brunette hair pinned up in a fancy twist, waved to them from the counter. “Hello Kurt, Blaine. Good to see you boys in! I just got a fresh supply in yesterday with a few new items for the season,” she winked, “let me know if I can help you find anything.”

“Thanks Kate! Will do.” Kurt marched with purpose toward the impact play section with Blaine hurrying after him. 

Going to the store on a normal day could be overwhelming with all of its options, but with his collar on, Blaine looked at every item with a new set of eyes. He imagined Kurt using each and every object on him, even the ones he wasn’t quite sure of the use for. He felt his cock grow hard in his pants as he stared at a paddle with the raised word ‘brat’ in the middle. He had a feeling Kurt would get good use of of that one.

And none of his own urges while shopping came close to what he felt as he watched Kurt. It was one of the reasons why this annual shopping trip was a scene in itself, and why Blaine was wearing his collar to remind him of his place. As if he needed reminding as he watched Kurt casually browse the riding crops, likely noting prices and quality of material. Shopping for items that would leave smarting welts on Blaine’s ass for days. Occasionally, Kurt would throw a casual comment or question Blaine’s way. Things like “I think a blue butt plug would suit you well, don’t you agree?” or “This will leave you with a good, strong sting Blaine,” that left the submissive shaking as he tripped out a response, trying unsuccessfully to hide his boner from his smirking Dom.

“Come here,” Kurt called, and Blaine hurried away from the bright red Wartenberg wheel to where his Dom was standing in front of a wall of switches.

Blaine whined and fought the urge to readjust himself. He hated getting switched. Hated it. Which was exactly why Kurt wanted to buy a new one for Christmas. 

Kurt wrapped an arm low around Blaine’s waist so that he was practically holding his ass.

“What do you think of this one, Blaine? I think it’s perfect, and seasonally appropriate to boot!” 

The switch in question was long and bright green, with shapes that looked like red berries to add an uneven texture. It was almost as if…

“It’s like a bough from a Christmas tree!” Kurt exclaimed giddily. “Are you excited for me to use it on you?”

“Yes,” Blaine whispered, leaning into his Dom for support.

“Lovely,” Kurt rewarded his sub with a kiss on his head. “Now we need to find me a gift for you!”

Blaine’s brow furrowed. “But the switch-?”

Kurt laughed. “Oh no, silly. That is obviously your gift to me! I look forward to you presenting it to me on Christmas and begging for it to be used. Now let’s keep looking, I think I want something to play with your ass.”

Blaine staggered a step, so overcome with his headspace he wanted to fall to his knees. But instead he took his Dom’s hand and walked with wide legs to accommodate the hard bulge in his pants. Maybe if he was very good Kurt would use last year’s Christmas present on him tonight. He never did get tired of the prostate massager.

“Yes Sir, that sounds very good.”

“Good boy.”


	5. Scarf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece is short and a bit different, also personal in some ways. Hope you enjoy.

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel had many mediums in which he explored self-expression, each just as important as the last. 

Singing was one of the earliest methods. Discovering and mastering his unique countertenor had been a joy and a challenge in equal amounts. Hitting high notes and increasing his vocal reach continued to be a source of pride; singing on the stage made him feel alive and powerful.

Fashion was another crucial part of his life, from frugal teenager to successful performer and businessman. Beginning with flamboyant statement pieces and flirting with gender norms, Kurt had never been afraid of challenging the status quo. He scrounged up designer deals, and even created his own original pieces. Fashion became his foothold into the world of fine arts, and it would always make him stand out in a crowd.

His submissive nature was the most recent way in which he learned about himself. Unlike the others, it was a source shame and disgust for a long time. From hurried and unsatisfying masturbation sessions to porn searches he immediately deleted, Kurt denied this part of himself for years. The first time he knelt it was in his room, door locked and lights dimmed, heart racing at his own daring. He whispered responses to an invisible Dom while clasping hands behind his back. He straightened his posture to appease silent demands. That night he cried as he came, with the dual realization that this is what he wanted, and he would likely never get to have it. He felt stuck with the frustration of wanting something that required the improvisation and touch of a partner. He shied away from the few solo acts he attempted, trapped by the anxiety in his own mind.

Some days he imagined going to the extreme; walking into a club or adult store and owning his submissive desires. But that wasn’t him, and never would be. Instead he imagined ways to sneak his desires into the world outside his bedroom. His first purchase was a leather wristband with a silver design that passed for a fashion piece while allowing him to imagine it as a cuff. Once the thrill wore off he occasionally worked bondage-inspired gear back into his wardrobe - which he had abandoned after realizing exactly what he had worn back in high school.

But this. This was his boldest move yet, and one he had been imagining for a long time. He didn’t need to wait on anyone to deem him worthy. He didn’t need to pass a test. This made him feel amazing and beautiful and submissive and strong.

He took one last look in the mirror, at the simple thin leather collar, and Kurt smiled. Very carefully he draped a scarf around his neck so his outfit looked no different than any other day. This was for him, and nobody else. And that was okay.

He could be submissive in his own way.


	6. Slip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like these OCs, and I think I'll revisit them again at some point. This is also my first time writing a gender neutral character, so please tell me if I've done anything wrong.

Tonight had been in the planning for weeks, and Blaine was buzzing with equal parts nerves and excitement. Out of the handful of friends they had made at the club, Travis and Shay had clicked with them the best. Both had been in the scene longer than Kurt and Blaine, but between the four of them had enough shared interests to bond outside the club’s activities. The possibility of a scene with all four had been in the cards for a long time, and this weekend it would finally come to fruition.

Certain parts of the weekend were scripted, rules were created regarding improvisation, and limits strictly reviewed and emphasized. Kurt and Blaine would be increasing the intensity of their dynamic to match that of Travis and Shay, something which excited all parties involved.

Currently Blaine and Kurt were waiting in the entryway, both dressed in similar casual wear.

“Now remember,” Kurt murmured, “I want you to be on your best behavior this weekend, understood? Any slip in the dynamic will be harshly punished.”

Blaine nodded, too nervous for words, and the doorbell rang.

Kurt greeted Travis and Shay with equal warmth, went into the kitchen to share fresh snickerdoodle cookies and small talk.

Travis laughed when Blaine’s jittering legs kicked his stool and disrupted the conversation. “Ready, are we?”

He blushed and shrugged. “Yeah, if you guys are?”

Kurt exchanged nods with Shay, and the two stood up. “When we come back you two will be naked and in your presenting postures.”

Blaine allowed his shoulders to tense and lower with a slow breath. His boyfriend and Dom had walked out of the room, and his Master would return.

*

“Six, Master.”

Blaine let out a grunt in time with the thud of the paddle.

“Six, Highness.” Travis repeated, and Shay snapped a switch across his ass.

Once fifteen strikes had been reached the subs were permitted to lower their legs from the diaper position. Blaine winced, shrinking inward before Kurt grasped his hair and turned his gaze to the other couple.

“Look how good Shay’s boy is, pet,” Kurt whispered. “Look how he worships their feet, how grateful he is for their Dominance.”

Travis continued to lick and kiss up Shay’s ankles, seemingly oblivious to anything but Shay’s stern “good boy”.

Desperate whining came from Blaine’s throat without him realizing it. “Master, Master please let me worship you, I can be good for you, please!”

“Make him prove it.” Shay’s quiet yet confident voice cut through Blaine’s begging. They used a foot to nudge aside Travis. “Jerk yourself off boy, but don’t come. I’m going to watch Kurt’s pet earn his place.”

“Yes Highness,” Travis whispered, shooting a sympathetic and jealous look at Blaine.

*

Blaine was on his seventh trip across the room, crawling uncomfortably towards the other submissive. He took Travis into his mouth, assisted by Kurt’s hand moving his head harshly up and down with little time for breath. Above him Travis moaned long and high, both from the wet suction on his dick and Kurt’s other hand pinching his nipples. When Blaine was released with a choking gasp, he had to turn on shaking hands to crawl back to Shay. They held the controller to the large plug currently vibrating in his ass, gazing unimpressed at the crawling submissive.

“Can you increase the vibrations, please Highness?” Blaine forced out once he reached their feet, bowing his head.

Shay obliged, bending down to shove the plug in deeper when Blaine’s clenching threatened to force it out.

With a cry, Blaine turned to begin again, seeking his Master’s eyes desperately.

“Master! Master please, please stop. I don’t want to come, please.” His tired knees slipped, and he fell onto his hard dick with a grunt. As punishment the plug seemed to drill into his prostate. “Oh god please stop. Please, fuck me, please Kurt!”

The plug’s vibrations abruptly stopped; the only sound in the room Travis trying to stay away from the edge. Realizing his mistake, Blaine’s breath caught.

“Oh pet.” Kurt’s leather boots made their way across the floor until he was directly in front of Blaine’s quivering form.

Shame filled the submissive, so much so he could hardly speak.

“Punish your pet, Master. I have disappointed and embarrassed you and Highness. Please free your pet of this shame.” He rarely spoke in the third person, but this mistake had pushed him deeper into his headspace. If Blaine was being honest, this was how deep he wanted to get this weekend. If punishment was the way there, so be it.

“Oh no, pet.” Kurt lifted Blaine’s chin with his boot. “Not for this slip up. For neglecting my title...Shay will be punishing you. And they will not give you mercy.”

Blaine’s heart lept in exhilaration and froze in fear. He knew from personal experience that Kurt couldn’t hold a candle to Shay’s experience with cruel and intense punishment.

This scene would be truly perfect.

“You honor your pet,” Blaine’s dry throat croaked. “Thank you.”

“Let’s begin.” Shay set down their duffle bag with a loud clink of supplies inside.

With one last grateful look at his Dom, Master, boyfriend, and lover, Blaine took a breath and let go.


	7. Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit abstract this time :)

Green hadn’t always been Blaine’s favorite color, but it was one that had a presence throughout his life.

It was the color of the national forests his family visited when he was younger.

It was the color of his father’s favorite church sweater.

It was the Christmas tree that sat in the corner of their family room every winter.

It was the color of his first toy lightsaber.

It was one of the many colors his bruises displayed after Sadie Hawkins.

It was the color of the Wicked poster in his boyfriend’s bedroom.

It was the color of the teasing, penetrating eyes that tempted him to ignore his boyfriend.

It was the color of the Xbox he played on with his best friend.

It was the dress his mother wore to his wedding.

It was the word that changed his relationship forever.

“Green.”

It was the breath before the release.

“...Green.”

It was the tentative pause before taking a leap of faith.

“Green!”

It was the cry of determination during a test of his willpower.

“ _ Green. _ ”

It was the whispered secret to the love of his life.

It was the knowledge that he was safe.


	8. Jingle

Blaine shook his ass in anticipation, on all fours on their bed. He moaned happily when Kurt slapped his ass in response, chuckling at his excitement.

A dull jingling sound sent a thrill through his sub, and Kurt patted his lower back soothingly. “These balls are gonna jingle all the way up your ass,” he leaned in to whisper. A low whine was all he got in response. Blaine had wanted to try anal beads for some time now, and Kurt finding holiday-themed ones that actually jingled was just icing on the cake. 

He rubbed the beads between Blaine’s cheeks, letting him feel the size from a small lollipop to larger than the size of a ping pong ball. His sub gasped upon feeling even the slight pressure on his hole and Kurt smiled. In anticipation of tonight he had edged Blaine throughout the entire day, and he could practically smell his desperation. The final touch was the mirror Kurt had placed to the side of their bed, specially placed so he would be able to see Blaine’s face throughout the scene. 

Pumping lube into his hand Kurt prepared the beads and shuffled closer to his sub.

“Show me your hole, boy.” 

Blaine dutifully reached back and pulled apart his cheeks, placing his head to face the mirror. 

With another shake to make the beads jingle, Kurt lined up the smallest with his sub’s hole and slowly pushed. The first size popped in rather easily, though Blaine still let out a breath. Kurt twisted the toy in a circle, teasing his sub without pushing deeper.

“More, please Sir,” Blaine pleaded, and Kurt allowed the next size to push into his sub’s ass. 

“How does it feel boy?” Kurt pulled the beads out and pressed the first two in again. Blaine’s face already looked more pink, and his expression was blissful. His boy loved having his ass played with. 

“Not enough, Sir.” Blaine made eye contact through the mirror and cheekily winked. 

In response Kurt pushed the next two beads in, grinning when his sub gasped. 

“Ooh Sir, thank you Sir.” Blaine’s blush grew as Kurt began to fuck him with the first four beads. 

The fifth bead provided resistance and required an extra bit of lube before Blaine’s ass swallowed it. Kurt sat back to appreciate the view, his sub’s body heaving with breath and hips jerking minutely into the air. He swatted the beads and smiled at the music of the jingle combined with Blaine’s high-pitched moan. Humming along, Kurt nudged the beads several more times, admiring how his sub’s ass clenched as the toy bounced and jingled.

Without warning, Kurt slid the toy out of Blaine’s ass, pumped more lube over the beads, and pressed them in until the sixth bead was pressed up against his rim. 

“Breathe out,” Kurt said, and with several small thrusts watched the bead pop through Blaine’s hole. 

“Fuuck,” Blaine whispered, and hummed low in his throat as Kurt spun the toy in his ass. 

This time Kurt watched the mirror as he fucked his sub with the beads. With every push in Blaine’s forehead crinkled adorably, and when the toy was pulled out Blaine let out something between a giggle and a moan.

“Such a good boy,” Kurt praised, and gave Blaine’s ass a slap and a rub. “Now the last two for me.” For these Kurt fixed his gaze on Blaine’s blushing hole, pausing when his rim was stretched around the second largest bead. He traced a finger around where the bead met his sub’s hole. “Use your greedy ass to pull that bead in for me baby.”

Blaine panted as his ass twitched, fighting against the instinct to push out the intrusion. With a helpful tap from Kurt and a gasp, the bead was sucked into Blaine’s ass. Glancing up to the mirror, Kurt could see that Blaine was red from face to chest, mouth gaping open in pleasure. He flicked the end of the toy over and over, each jingle prompting a groan. The last bead was a tease; Kurt pressed more and more into his sub before slowly drawing the toy out to the very last bead.

“If you can come from this, you’re allowed boy.”

And that was the only warning Kurt gave before beginning to fuck Blaine in earnest, pushing the full eight beads in and out of his sub without mercy. Every time the last bead pushed and pulled his ass Blaine gave a low grunt, which became higher and higher as Kurt continued.

“Ah, ah ah aH! Sir, Sir! I’m close, I’m close.” 

Kurt quickly pulled the toy out and Blaine arched up, body tensing as he came across the bed sheets. He gently fucked his sub through his orgasm until Blaine gave a happy cry and slumped into the wet spot without a care. 

Putting aside the beads Kurt cuddled alongside Blaine, stroking a possessive hand over his ass and tapping his used hole. 

“My good boy. Good boy.”


End file.
